O Último Uchiha
by BastetAzazis
Summary: SasuSaku, ItaSaku. Quando Sakura achou que estava perdendo o Sasuke para sempre, uma visita inesperada pode lhe dar uma segunda chance. Hentai,Angst
1. 1

**O Último Uchiha**

_Escrita por BastetAzazis_

_Revisada por MiaTeixeira_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens (inclusive os gostosos da família Uchiha) pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas para a sorte da Sakura, o Kishi saiu de férias e eu aproveitei par escrever uma fic!

_**Sumário:**__ SasuSaku, ItaSaku. Quando Sakura achou que estava perdendo o Sasuke para sempre, uma visita inesperada pode lhe dar uma segunda chance. Hentai,Angst._

* * *

– 1 –

A chuva caía torrencialmente sobre Konoha, deixando suas ruas vazias e trazendo um ar de melancolia à vila que há cinco anos vivia um período de paz em sua história repleta de eventos dramáticos e heróicos. A jovem esposa de Sasuke Uchiha observava tranquilamente as gotas que caíam sobre os tetos das casas vazias do Distrito Uchiha e escorriam pelas calhas até o chão. A chuva pesada parecia um véu cobrindo seu conto de fadas, borrando o seu sonho cor-de-rosa de viver feliz para sempre ao lado daquele que ela amava desde criança.

Assim como ela passara a adolescência debruçada sobre a janela do quarto, com a esperança vazia de que seu antigo companheiro de time voltasse para a vila, agora ela esperava em vão pelo marido. Ela sabia que ele não voltaria naquele dia. No último ano, ele havia pedido cada vez mais missões que o obrigassem a passar várias semanas longe de casa; ela podia contar facilmente as noites que passara com ele.

Não fora assim no início. Depois que ela e o Naruto o reencontraram, depois que os três venceram juntos os ninjas que tramavam contra Konoha, ele finalmente a reconhecera como uma kunoichi. Depois que julgara a morte do seu clã vingada, ele encontrara um lugar no coração para o amor que ela lhe declarara, e os dois começaram a namorar. Ela estava ciente do desejo dele de construir uma nova família, e pouco tempo depois, concordaram em se casar.

Sasuke fizera questão de uma cerimônia com todas as pompas que mandava a tradição, para que o início da sua nova família ficasse marcado para sempre na lembrança de todos em Konoha. E os primeiros anos dela no Distrito Uchiha fizeram jus a todos os seus sonhos de infância. Sasuke era realmente o seu Príncipe Encantado. Embora continuasse o shinobi de sangue frio e compenetrado em suas missões, quando estava em casa ele se transformava num marido carinhoso e um amante entusiasmado. Ela estava mesmo apaixonada, e abandonara seu treinamento e suas missões para cuidar do lar recém começado, dizendo a si mesma que não se importava de deixar de ser uma kunoichi para se dedicar ao marido e aos futuros filhos.

Mas os anos passaram e os filhos nunca vieram. Sasuke nunca lhe dissera nada, nunca a acusara ou se mostrara desapontado, mas os olhos dele não mentiam. Ela sabia que o decepcionara, que após cinco anos de tentativas frustradas, ele a culpava por continuarem sendo apenas um casal. A gota d'água viera no ano anterior, quando Hinata anunciara sua gravidez. Depois de anos tentando convencer os Hyuuga a aprovarem o casamento da herdeira do clã com o Jinchuuriki, Naruto não só estava casado, como já era pai. Desde aquele dia que o Sasuke começara a demorar-se mais em suas missões, a mostrar-se menos interessado em sua casa, ou na sua mulher.

Sakura observava a chuva cair enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela sabia que seu casamento estava chegando ao fim. E o que mais lhe doía não era perder a ilusão de conto de fadas que sua vida se transformara, mas ter a certeza de que, no fim, sua importância para o Sasuke se resumia apenas à geradora dos filhos dele.

- Tsc, tsc...

Sakura se virou, assustada. Um vulto estava parado nas sombras. Ela não conseguia distinguir suas feições, mas censurou-se mentalmente por estar tanto tempo afastada do seu treinamento e não ter nenhuma kunai ao alcance das mãos.

A sombra se moveu, revelando sua identidade. Os olhos verdes ainda úmidos arregalaram-se assim que o reconheceram.

- Meu irmãozinho continua tolo o bastante para deixar sua bela esposa chorando sozinha...


	2. 2

– 2 –

- Você... Você está... mor...to...

O corpo de Itachi movera-se totalmente para a claridade, e ela podia observar que não se tratava de um fantasma. Ele a observava com um sorriso irônico.

- Só porque meu irmão pensa que eu morri naquele dia, não significa que ele esteja certo sobre meu destino.

Os olhos verdes vasculharam a sala procurando por alguma coisa que ela pudesse usar para se defender. Ela não era mais uma kunoichi, há anos que não atirava uma shuriken ou empunhava uma kunai. Mas ainda sabia usar o seu chakra, e ela o usou para avançar contra o homem que mais odiava. Não importava como ele estava vivo, ela faria de tudo para garantir que essa nova realidade não durasse muito tempo.

Enquanto Sakura corria para atacá-lo, Itachi ativou seu Sharingan e defendeu o golpe dela facilmente.

- Hã... – ele soltou uma risada cínica enquanto segurava o pulso dela fortemente entre os dois. – Meus olhos podem estar mais fracos, mas você vai precisar muito mais que isso... Sakura...

Ele pronunciou o seu nome vagarosamente, de uma maneira que lhe dava arrepios. Quase num sussurro, as sílabas brincando em seus ouvidos, mandando pequenos estalos para sua pele, fazendo todo seu corpo estremecer.

Os olhos dele voltaram ao normal, e eram tão escuros quanto os do Sasuke. Ela segurou a respiração inconscientemente quando aqueles olhos a encararam com um brilho lascivo. Ele continuava sustentando o sorriso cínico.

Desacostumada às lutas e a se defender, Sakura foi pega desprevenida quando ele moveu o braço livre e a empurrou contra a parede. Ela não podia se mexer, e mesmo se pudesse, a aproximação daquele homem deixava suas pernas moles, e ela não sabia dizer se conseguiria se manter em pé não fosse o apoio da parede.

Com os olhos fechados, ela sentiu a mão dele contornando as linhas do seu rosto. Seguindo o caminho que as lágrimas percorreram anteriormente. Seu corpo foi pressionado e, no instante seguinte, os lábios dele roçavam sua orelha.

- Pena que meu irmãozinho não sabe cuidar do que tem em casa...

Sakura abriu os olhos, assustada. Como se tivesse acabado de acordar para a situação, começou a lutar contra a pressão do corpo dele sobre o dela. Ele apenas riu, parecendo se divertir com a resistência inútil dela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com a voz nervosa. – Por que você não nos deixa em paz?

Uma das mãos dele desceu até a altura das suas coxas, e a que estava no seu rosto, desceu até queixo, usando o polegar para massagear os seus lábios.

- Eu vim conferir como meu irmãozinho está – ele respondeu, o hálito dele cada vez mais quente no pescoço dela. – E posso ver que ele está muito bem... – continuou, a mão que estava na sua coxa agora deslizando até o interior das suas pernas.

Sakura suprimiu um gemido quando sentiu a mão dele se insinuando por baixo da saia, suas pernas se abrindo involuntariamente para dar-lhe mais espaço. Os olhos pretos a encaravam novamente, acompanhados do sorriso irônico.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou com olhos chorosos. Internamente, estava mais indignada consigo mesma por seu corpo estar gostando daquele toque que com aquele homem que se sentia no direto de invadir sua casa e tomá-la sem explicações.

Antes que ele respondesse, outro arrepio cruzou seu corpo quando a mão dele alcançou os contornos da sua calcinha. Ela sentiu seu rosto enrubescer com a demonstração do que aquele toque causava nela, e os olhos de Itachi ganharam aquele brilho de novo. Aquele brilho que a fazia se sentir totalmente nua e entregue.

- Por que se preocupar com meu irmãozinho idiota, Sakura? Ele prefere continuar com suas tentativas inúteis em vagabundas e deixá-la aqui... sozinha...

Sakura arregalou os olhos mais uma vez. Ele não podia estar falando de... Ele não tinha como saber... Apenas ela e a Tsunade-sama sabiam...


	3. 3

– 3 –

_- Não há nada de errado com você, Sakura – a voz da Hokage foi um alívio para os seus ouvidos. – Pelos últimos exames, você praticamente nasceu para ser mãe. _

_Um sorriso escapou dos lábios de Sakura ao ouvir o diagnóstico da sua antiga mestra. Mas o sorriso durou pouco, assim que ela refletiu sobre as conseqüências daquilo._

_- Mas então... Por que nós ainda não...? – Ela mesma se interrompeu, sem coragem de continuar._

_- Provavelmente é o Sasuke que tem algum problema – a Hokage respondeu, sem rodeios. – Se vocês querem mesmo ter filhos, talvez seja melhor ele também fazer alguns exames._

_Sakura continuou sentada em silêncio. Como ela contaria aquilo ao Sasuke? Como ela lhe diria que o último Uchiha talvez fosse incapaz de ter filhos, de restabelecer seu clã? Cada vez que ele a olhava com aqueles olhos desapontados, mais certeza ela tinha que este fora o único motivo para ele pedi-la em casamento. E agora ela estava assistindo sua vida se desfazer, vendo o Sasuke cada vez mais distante, e não poderia fazer nada..._

_- E claro – Tsunade continuou, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos –, sempre há a possibilidade de adoção..._

"Claro_" – Sakura pensou, irônica. "_Como se o Sasuke fosse aceitar um filho que não fosse um autêntico Uchiha_."_

* * *

As palavras que Tsunade declarara no dia anterior ainda ecoavam em sua mente enquanto Itachi a encarava voluptuosamente, uma sombrancelha levantada, levantando uma proposta silenciosa.

"_Um autêntico Uchiha..."_ – seus pensamentos a traíram pela primeira vez.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – ela declarou, mais para si mesma que para seu interlocutor. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer novamente, enquanto seu estômago revirava com a insinuação que brincava em sua mente.

- Sakura... Sakura... – a voz dele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ele podia sentir os dedos umedecidos apenas esfregando-os contra a calcinha dela. – Eu sei que você quer...

Ela virou o rosto para o lado, fugindo dos olhos que a desejavam. Pareciam os olhos do Sasuke, mas eram mais escuros, mais ousados, mais sedutores... Com os seus olhos fechados, ela deixou que os dedos dele afastassem o tecido fino da calcinha e a tocassem sem mais nenhuma barreira. Repreendendo-se mentalmente, sentiu seu corpo mover-se para frente, procurando intensificar o contato entre eles.

- Quem sabe você não tem mais sorte comigo que com meu irmãozinho tolo? – ele insinuou.

Sakura apertou ainda mais os olhos fechados, controlando-se para não intensificar as lágrimas na frente dele. Ele parecia ler sua mente, ler aquela idéia nojenta e praticamente impossível que a fazia sentir ânsia apenas ao ouvir as palavras dele.

A mão dele que ainda estava sob seu rosto obrigou-a a virar-se para frente novamente. Ela abriu os olhos, ele continuava com aquele sorriso malicioso, brincando com as sensações que despertava nela. Podia ser uma idéia tola, uma tentativa desesperada, mas ela já não raciocinava direito com os estímulos que ele provocava nela. Ela deixou que um suspiro escapasse dos lábios entreabertos, e logo eles foram tomados pelos lábios dele.

Assustada e extasiada, ela sentiu a língua dele invadindo sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que um dedo a penetrava entre as pernas. Ele sondava as diferentes partes do seu corpo com obstinação. Arrebatada por um deleite que há muito tempo deixara de sentir, ela o agarrou fortemente nos ombros, cravando as unhas nos músculos firmes que praticamente a sustentavam, censurando-se pelo prazer que não queria sentir.

Ou será que queria?


	4. 4

– 4 –

Itachi se regozijou quando Sakura respondeu ao seu beijo. A mão que segurava o maxilar dela agora descia pelo pescoço, alcançando o zíper da blusa e fazendo-o se abrir. Ela estremeceu em seus braços quando ele tomou um dos seios em sua mão e começou a brincar com o mamilo enrijecido, a excitação dela dando-lhe espaço para um segundo dedo entre as pernas.

Não demorou muito para que as bocas se separassem e Itachi descesse seus lábios até os seios expostos. Sakura cravou seus dedos com ainda mais força quando sentiu ser sugada, a língua brincando com seu mamilo e provocando estalos por todo seu corpo. Ela precisava pedir para ele parar, mas sua mente há muito que desistira de comandar seus sentidos.

Vencida, ela arqueou a cabeça para trás, oferecendo os seios para a boca que a sugava com tanto desejo e, abraçando-o fortemente, enlaçou uma perna na cintura dele. Ele usou a única mão livre para segurá-la pela cintura, dando-lhe sustentação para enlaçar a outra perna em volta dele também. Uma lamúria escapou de seus lábios quando ele parou de excitá-la com os dedos. No instante seguinte, ele a carregava até o quarto, já conhecendo o caminho.

Ele a deitou na cama, na mesma cama que ela sempre dividira com o Sasuke. Um sentimento de culpa a atingiu por um breve instante, até que os lábios dele voltaram a acariciá-la. Inebriada com os beijos e a sensação do toque úmido da língua dele por todo seu corpo, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, puxando-o para si, arrancando as roupas dele também.

Sakura procurou os lábios de Itachi avidamente, beijando-o com intensidade enquanto insinuava o corpo contra o dele. Surpreendentemente, a sensação de perigo e imoralidade parecia excitá-la ainda mais. Suas mãos procuraram por ele desesperadamente, guiando-o até o meio de suas pernas, mas empurrando-a para trás, ele a parou, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Ainda não, Sakura...

Aquela voz novamente... sussurrando sensualmente nos seus ouvidos. Sakura pensou que não suportaria o desejo que crescia dentro dela. Os dedos dele voltaram a explorá-la, mas aquilo parecia apenas aumentar a necessidade que ela sentia de tê-lo dentro de si. Os lábios dele voltaram a chupar os seios, mas por pouco tempo; assim que ela começou a gemer incontrolavelmente, ele começou a descer, até que seus dedos foram substituídos por uma língua feroz e incansável.

Ele a provava sem descanso, provocando gemidos cada vez mais altos. Sakura agradeceu à chuva e às trovoadas, e à solidão do bairro onde morava, por abafarem os seus gritos. E ele ainda nem tinha começado...

Quando ela pareceu prestes a atingir um orgasmo, ele a deixou, divertindo-se com a expressão de desapontamento no rosto dela.

- Não... – ela suplicou.

- O que foi, Sakura – ele perguntou, divertido.

- Não pare!

- Então peça – ele ordenou. – Diga que você me quer, Sakura...

Ele murmurava suas ordens no ouvido dela enquanto seus dedos brincavam maliciosamente com os mamilos excitados, incitando-a. Sakura o amaldiçoou silenciosamente; naquela situação, ela era capaz de obedecer a qualquer ordem dele, servilmente.

- Por favor – ela sussurrou. – Eu quero você... Itachi.

Os olhos dele brilharam mais intensamente ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado daquela forma pelos lábios da sua linda cunhadinha...

Sakura sentiu um frio na barriga quando viu aquele brilho, mas no momento seguinte, qualquer resquício que ainda podia haver de razão nela foi totalmente perdido quando ela o sentiu avançando para dentro de si. Seu corpo parecia não se importar com a identidade do homem acima dela, simplesmente lhe dava espaço, recebendo-o com mais desejo a cada estocada.

Mas ele continuava devagar, sem pressa, deliciando-se com cada investida. Sakura se deixou ser possuída, alheia ao mundo a sua volta, absorta na fricção do corpo dele dentro do dela, movendo-se para frente e para trás tentando intensificar os movimentos dele e suplicando em meias palavras para que ele 

fosse mais forte. E ele não a obedecia, brincando com o desejo que causava nela, prolongando aquela sensação que a deixava insana de tanto prazer.

Quando ela pensou que suas súplicas seriam inúteis, ele finalmente a tomou vigorosamente, apressando seu ritmo e fazendo-a perder todos os sentidos, parecendo dois animais seguindo apenas seus instintos mais primitivos. Ela começou a gemer cada vez mais alto, o que o instigava ainda mais, aumentando sua velocidade até que ambos alcançaram o seu máximo.

Exaustos, eles se separaram. Uma pequena lágrima formou-se nos olhos verdes quando ela sentiu a semente de Itachi ainda dentro dela. Virando-se para o lado, ele a encarava numa expressão indecifrável. Ela levou uma mão ao rosto dele e, com uma leve carícia, lhe pediu:

- Por favor, não deixe o Sasuke saber que você ainda está vivo.

Ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça e, cobrindo o corpo dela com o lençol, depositou um pequeno beijo em sua testa.

- Você deve descansar, Sakura.

Com um leve sorriso, ela assentiu e fechou os olhos. Ele ainda deixou um leve beijo em seus lábios antes de partir.


	5. 5

– 5 –

Sakura estava mergulhada na água quente do banho, absorta em seus pensamentos. Sasuke já estava fora há seis semanas, ele nunca havia demorado tanto tempo numa única missão. E, em cinco anos de casamento, ela também jamais ficara tanto tempo sem menstruar. Podia ser apenas um alarme falso, mas usando os jutsus que aprendera em seu treinamento com a Quinta Hokage, ela sabia que seu corpo estava realmente mudado.

Enlaçando os braços em volta das pernas encolhidas, ela deixava que a lembrança daquela inesperada visita voltasse a sua mente. Às vezes ela duvidava que aquilo fora real, mas o atraso anotado no calendário não era uma ilusão, e era a única coisa que ainda lhe dava um pouco de esperança a cada noite que ela ia se deitar sozinha.

Deixando a água da banheira escorrer, ela desejou que todas suas dúvidas descessem pelo mesmo ralo. Repetia para si mesma, por várias vezes, que a criança que estava esperando era motivo suficiente para explicar sua decisão naquele longo dia de chuva. Como se aquele mantra tivesse o poder de apagar sua culpa, ela tentava se convencer de que fizera aquilo apenas por amor ao Sasuke, para dar a ele o herdeiro que ele tanto desejava. Era um sacrifício, que ela manteria em segredo, para garantir que seu conto de fadas voltasse a existir.

Era quando uma voz em sua cabeça começava a censurá-la pela forma como se entregara tão facilmente àquele homem; continuava a lembrar-lhe das várias noites que ela acordara sozinha, desejando que ele reaparecesse das sombras. Por mais que ela tentasse negar, aquela voz não lhe deixava esquecer da forma como ela o desejara, implorando para que ele a possuísse.

Enquanto escovava seus longos cabelos rosa, ela respondia à sua consciência relembrando da última noite que estivera com o Sasuke antes dele partir. Do sexo que com os anos transforma-se mais em dever que em prazer, da distância cada vez maior entre eles, do olhar vazio quando ele se despedira... Ainda havia amor naquilo? Ela estava grávida, finalmente. Seria a mãe do único herdeiro dos Uchiha, como seu marido desejava. Mas aquela vozinha irritante continuava lhe acusando... convencendo-a de que não poderia continuar com aquilo. Quando o Sasuke voltasse, decidiu, ela já estaria longe de Konoha e da vida dele.

- Sakura-san! Sakura-san!

Dois homens gritavam da porta da sua casa. Os gritos a despertaram rapidamente de seus devaneios, alertando-a que alguma coisa grave havia acontecido. Assim que abriu a porta, encontrou dois jounis esbaforidos, um deles falou rapidamente:

- Uma equipe de médicos ninja encontrou o Sasuke-san esta manhã, nos arredores da vila. Eles o levaram até o hospital, e a Hokage nos pediu para avisá-la.

Sakura sentiu o chão abrindo sob seus pés. Com o coração palpitando, saiu correndo em direção ao hospital sem pensar uma segunda vez, deixando os dois jounins para trás. Parou apenas quando chegou na porta do hospital, onde encontrou Shizune agitada, parecendo que esperava exatamente por ela.

- Sakura! Ainda bem que você veio logo. Tsunade-sama quer vê-la imediatamente.

- O que aconteceu com o Sasuke? – Sakura perguntou, aflita, sem dar atenção à Shizune. O coração parecendo que sairia do peito.

- A Tsunade-sama já está cuidando dele – Shizune respondeu tentando tranqüilizá-la. Quando Sakura pareceu menos aflita, ela continuou, com a voz embargada: - O problema é que ele não reage. É como... como... se ele se recusasse a aceitar ajuda... Como se ele não quisesse viver.

Sakura sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Aquele não era o Sasuke que ela sempre conhecera, desistindo de lutar pela própria vida, como se tivesse perdido todos os seus objetivos... Ela continuou olhando para Shizune, estática, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

- Nós achamos que você pode ajudar – Shizune continuou, ainda mais comovida ao ver as lágrimas de Sakura. – Talvez, se você falar com ele...

De repente, a antiga kunoichi médica ressuscitou de dentro dela, e Sakura voltou-se séria para Shizune.

- Onde ele está?

Mal Shizune indicou a direção da UTI onde ele estava, e Sakura já estava entrando. Tsunade levantou os olhos e acenou para que ela se aproximasse. Sasuke estava deitado numa maca, dois médicos ninja tentando curá-lo pela imposição de chakra na altura da cintura, enquanto sua antiga mestra fazia o mesmo na altura dos ombros dele.

- Sasuke! – Ela correu até ele, tomando uma mão na sua e usando a outra para tocá-lo no rosto.

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade, mas o olhar parecia distante e sem emoção.

- Sasuke... por favor, não me deixe...

Ele fechou os olhos, fazendo uma careta de dor. Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração, o mesmo aperto que sentira anos atrás, quando deixou que ele 

partisse, sem conseguir convencê-lo a ficar ou levá-la com ele. Ela estava perdendo-o de novo, e agora ela sabia que não suportaria passar por tudo aquilo novamente. Inclinando-se na direção do rosto dele, sussurrou entre lágrimas:

- Por favor, Sasuke... Não agora... Eu...Eu estou grávida. Estou esperando um filho... – a palavra "seu" ficou parada em sua garganta.

Tsunade era a única que estava perto o suficiente para ouvir, e franziu a testa assim que soube da notícia. Mas Sakura não estava atenta à sua antiga mestra, observando aliviada quando um pequeno sorriso pareceu se formar nos lábios do Sasuke.

- Ele está reagindo! – um dos outros médicos gritou.

Tsunade voltou sua atenção para o paciente, e Sakura observou quando ela intensificou o chakra em suas mãos.

- Acho melhor você sair agora, Sakura – Tsunade ordenou, concentrada no que estava fazendo.

Mas Sasuke apertou fortemente a mão que ela ainda mantinha sobre a dele, murmurando fracamente:

- N- não, Sa... Sakura... Fi.. que. Por... por favor.

Seus olhos se encheram com uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas e procuraram o olhar da sua antiga mestra, suplicando para que permitisse que ela continuasse ao lado dele. Contrariada, Tsunade assentiu com a cabeça, e Sakura não o deixou, até que Sasuke se recuperasse totalmente.

FIM

* * *

**N.A.:** Esta fic nasceu de uma conversa com a Lila, sobre o que o Sasuke faria se descobrisse que a Sakura não poderia ter filhos e também de alguns pedidos de amigas por uma cena hetai ItaSaku (já que eu fiquei devendo isso em "_Sob a Luz da Alvorada_").

Brigadinha a Miateixeira, minha beta e fiel escudeira que nunca me deixa sair da linha...

Espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigada a todas as reviews!


End file.
